Merry Christmas Sasuke!
by BlueMoonLove
Summary: Sasuke is at his brothers christmas eve party when he notices Naruto out in the snow. He is sick and has passed out so he takes him to his house. Finding out Naruto has a fever he has to do some pretty crazy things to get rid of it. Read to find out what.


**I hope you enjoy because I'll worn you now it's tough for me to write M rated FFs sometimes because of the detail put into it****.**** I don't own any thing. I am just a fan :D**

* * *

><p><span>Merry Christmas Sasuke! One Shot<span>

Sasuke was getting bored of his brothers Christmas Eve party. Every party was the same for him. He'd get bored of everyone's drunkenness, older women trying to seduce him thinking they had a chance with him. He stood by the window of the living room looking out at the snow falling down to the already snow covered earth. He glanced over his shoulder to his older brother, who was surrounded by colleges, just laughing away having a great time. **'I don't see why I'm still hanging around here?'** He thought than saw an older woman making her way towards him. He sighed. **'Here we go again.'** He looked back out the window. Sasuke felt the woman wrap her arms around his shoulders as she whispered into his ear.

"Why don't we get out of here and have a party of our own?" She suggested. Sasuke shrugged her off his shoulders and was about to give her a piece of his mind when he saw something orange out of the corner of his eye walking through the snow.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I have other things to attend to. I hope you have a nice evening." He said politely before rushing outside while putting his winter coat on. He busted through the front door and strained his eyes to see through the snow a person walking in the snow wearing an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he realized it was Naruto walking in the snow with that stupid light weight outfit of his. It was most defiantly not meant for the harsh winters they had. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the wind picked up. He saw Naruto stop as if he wasn't sure if he heard something or not. He called out his name again this time running towards him. Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke and before falling to the ground going unconscious he whispered Sasuke's name reaching his hand out. Sasuke barely caught Naruto as he passed out. He looked down at Naruto's face and noticed his face was pail, which was odd seeing as Naruto had a yearlong natural tan. **'I have to take him to his house, but I have no idea where he lives.'** Sasuke sighed once again and lifted Naruto up bridal style carrying him down to his house. Thankfully he didn't have to walk far since he lived just down the street. He didn't even think he had his front door unlocked, which almost never happened, but lucky is was or than he would have to put Naruto down, look for his keys, unlock the door, open the door, pick the dobe back up, and then go into the house. **'That would have been such a pain in my ass.'** As he walked through the house he was reaching for the light switches so he could turn them on and then he reached for the thermostat so that Naruto would get warmed up. He went into his bathroom and placed Naruto in the tub so he wouldn't leave wet spots anywhere else. Sasuke went to his room to grab some dry clothes to change Naruto into. As he was looking for a long sleeve shirt for Naruto he heard the water in his tub turn on. He rushed to the bathroom to see Naruto in the tub as it was filling up still wearing his clothes. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?" He reached over the tub to the nobs to turn it off, but before he could reach it Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke… I'm cold…" Naruto said as his nose was already getting stuffed up from being outside in the snow. Sasuke shook his head.

"At least take off your clothes so when you get out you can get into dry ones." He said as he watched Naruto weakly trying to take his now heavy clothes off. He sighed in frustration and took Naruto's jacket, and undershirt off. After that he moved to his shoes and socks, but hesitated when it came to Naruto's pants. He wasn't really planning on seeing Naruto's penis. "You can take your own pants off." He said as he got off the floor to go grab the clothes he got out for Naruto. Naruto tried as best as he could to try and remove his pants, but no matter how hard he tried or how much strength he tried to gather he was just too weak to get past the button. Sasuke returned with the clothes to see Naruto still hadn't removed his pants and the water was still running even though it was about to begin to over flow. "Naruto!" He shouted as he turned to water off. Naruto looked at him, his cheeks tainted pink from his fever with his eyes glazed over. Sasuke blushed. He looked away quickly for the fear of Naruto seeing him blush. **'Why does he have to look at me like that? Does he not know how hard it is to control myself right now?' **

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I tried to get them off, but I just can't…" Naruto looked down ashamed of how weak he is in front of Sasuke right now. Sasuke took a deep breath as he began rolling his sleeves up. He reached underneath the water and unzipped Naruto's pants slipping them off of his body. He could feel his heart race and it beat faster when he had to remove Naruto's boxers. Naruto picked himself up from the tub floor so it would be a little easier for Sasuke to remove his pants. He was thankful for Sasuke looking in the other direction or than he would see his face turn a brighter red from the blush that spread throughout his face. With all of his clothes off and hanging on the shower curtain rode Naruto could relax in the steaming water. Sasuke put the extra clothes and the towel on the toilet seat next to the tub so it was in arms reach for Naruto. Before leaving the bathroom Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Don't stay in too long or you'll shrivel up like a prune. Call me when you're done so I can help you to my bed." Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Your bed?" He asked.

"It may be a big house, but it doesn't mean I have a bunch of spare bedrooms like other big houses do. I never have company and nor did I ever think I ever would. I have a spare futon though so you don't need to worry about us having to share a bed." He said and left leaving Naruto in the tub by himself. Naruto ducked his head under the water for a second then raised back up just enough for his nose to be above the water to breath. _'How did I get myself into this? I just wanted to train in the snow for once. How was I supposed to know I'd get sick and have to have Sasuke look after me.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He shot his head above the water completely just in time to let out an awful sounding cough. _'I think it's time to get out.'_ He unplugged the tubs drain to let all the water out. Once all the water was out he reached for the towel to dry himself off then changed into the clothes Sasuke brought him. He never really noticed how much bigger Sasuke was compared to him until he was wearing his shirt that looked to be an oversized shirt on himself. The pajama pants just barley fit him unless he tightened the draw sting as tights as it would go. Once he was done getting dressed he reached for the door knob and everything started to shift as he fell to the floor. Sasuke just rolled out the extra futon when he could hear the tub being drained and shortly after he heard a loud thud hit the floor. He rushed back to the bathroom to see Naruto on the bathroom floor passed out again. "I told you to howler for me when you were done." He said more to himself than to the unconscious Naruto. He leaned down and flipped Naruto over on his back to make it easier to pick him up. He carried him to his bed room and placed him on his bed covering him up and giving him an extra blanket. He saw Naruto shiver multiple times out of the corner of his eye as he tried to get some sleep. Finally he looked over at him. **'I can't believe he's still not warm even after the hot bath, warm clothes, and having two fluffy blankets on him.'** He reached out to touch his forehead feeling him burning up. He got up to get a bowl and a small towel to place on his head to cool him down a little without trying to make him even more cold. He thought for a moment as he sat beside the dobe thinking on what to do. **'Hell if I know how to take care of someone who's sick. I've never been sick and I've never had to take care of anyone who was sick.'** He put his elbows on his knees and his chin to his hands as he began to think through his training classes when becoming sick or injured. **'Kakashi said something about body temperature being a good source of heat…. Wait,' **His face paled as he realized what exactly Kakashi had said.

Flash Back

"Class when you are with a person who is sick and they are very cold just remember that skin on skin contact can be the best source of heat for the sick person." Kakashi-sensei said as the whole class giggled childishly. Sasuke just merely rolled his eyes and toned out the rest of the class period while looking out the window.

End

Sasuke looked down at Naruto as he continued to shiver. **'I have to do this. Naruto's health is in my hands and I can't let him down. I already hate that we're on rocky grounds with each other. Wait, what if he wakes up in the middle of the night wondering why we're both naked and in the same bed?'** His eyes widened again. **'I'll just have to explain that it's for medical purposes only****.****' **He took in a deep breath trying to control himself as he removed his clothes and got in beside Naruto slowly removing his clothes placing them beside the bed. He made sure that most of his body was on Naruto so he'd feel the body heat, but not enough to squish him. He then noticed he was actually bigger than Naruto. Compared to him he almost seemed as if he were a girl without breasts and had a penis, an actually nice sized one at that. Yeah it wasn't as big as Sasuke's but it wasn't small either. To him it was like the perfect penis. Sasuke couldn't help but notice things about the dobe's body like how smooth his skin was. Even though he knew Naruto was strong you wouldn't tell it by his muscle size at first glance. They weren't much defined, but they were most defiantly there. Sasuke began to let his hands wander Naruto's body getting a feel of every inch that he could without going too far. After a short while of feeling Naruto he drifted off to sleep holding Naruto in his arms with a small smile spread over his lips.

The next morning Naruto woke up with the sun beating his face. He felt something around his waist, but thinking nothing of it he turned away from the light to shield himself with what he thinks is just a very firm pillow. Snuggling closer to it he feels his feet rub against someone else's feet. Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see a broad pale chest. He freezes and slowly looks up to see Sasuke's sleeping face. _'What… The… Hell?'_ He screams in his head as he tries to slowly remove Sasuke's arms from him. He stops as Sasuke wraps his arms around him tighter cuddling closer to Naruto. Naruto can now see his face fully and can't help but notice how peaceful Sasuke looks while sleeping. Naruto reaches a hand up slowly to traces his face from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, to his lips. He freezes again. _'Whoa there Naruto! What do you think you're doing? If he sees you doing that he's going to yell at you.'_ He stops then finally notices him and Sasuke both are completely naked. He looks under the covers to see their morning wood almost about to touch. He springs up yelling causing Sasuke to finally wake up.

"What is your problem Dobe?" Sasuke yelled over top of Naruto's yelling. Naruto stops and points his finger at Sasuke.

"Why the hell are we both naked?" He squinted his eyes judgingly. **'Well he seems to be over his sickness.'** A mischievous smile spreads across Sasuke's face as he quirked his eye brow. **'Hell why not mess with him for a bit.'** He puts his hands on either side of Naruto's hips, leaning closer to his ear as he whispered.

"Naruto, how can you forget what happened last night?" He reached his hand up a little to place it on his hip as he began moving it slowly down to his crotch. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's thumb touched the side of his morning wood erection. He tried pushing away only somehow causing it to where Sasuke was on top of him between his legs. His eyes were wide as Sasuke just had a pleased look on his face. "Oh, so you want round two?" He began kissing Naruto's neck causing goose bumps to arise on his body. Naruto stretched his head out trying to resist.

"Sa… Sasuke… You have to stop what you're doing." He gasped again as Sasuke sucked on his nipple. He could not resist his urges any long. Naruto weaved his fingers through Sasuke's black spiked locks and arched his back. Sasuke smiled as he now nipped at the sensitive flesh. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair up to where their faces were level and began kissing him passionately. Sasuke had no time to think as he began kissing back forcing his tongue into Naruto willing mouth. **'I know this is messed up. Two guys making out naked together, but why does it feel so right? I can't pull away and I really don't want to anyway.'** Sasuke put both hands on each side of Naruto's cheeks and pulled away. They sat there for a moment in silence gazing into one another's lustful eyes. Naruto blushed and looked away. _'He's going to start yelling at me… He's going to hate me forever because of this… He's going too….'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Sasuke's next words.

"I love you Naruto." He whispered. Naruto's head spun to look at Sasuke.

"Wh… What?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke kissed him lightly on the forehead and looked back into his eyes.

"I said that I love you. I've never wanted to admit it because it's wrong for two men to be together in yet being with you like this feels like it's the most right thing in the world." He said stroking Naruto's cheek with his thumb. Naruto's heart raced as he was for certain of what he heard from Sasuke was true. His eyes began watering then small streams of tears came flowing out of the corners of both eyes. He wrapped both arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him down to his body embracing him tightly. Sasuke gasps out from lack of air to his lungs, but still smiles.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Sasuke." Naruto cried out in joy. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto hugging him back. They both pull apart and kissed one another sweetly. "Merry Christmas Sasuke." Naruto whispered lightly. Sasuke smiled and whispered back.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you were hoping for some hard core stuff :p I'm sorry, but I'm still not skilled enough for those so it's just a little thing with not so bad scenes… At least I don't think it was that perverted or anything… I may have been on this site for a while, but I'm still learning how to make stories. I hope you liked this one-shot and will read my other stories. I'll be removing Fallen Angel because of so many things being messed up in it. Don't worry though because I will correct it and put it back up. Please be patient with me. I am human. I make mistakes like any 'normal' person does. I love you my readers 3<strong>


End file.
